Nada más
by Raven-Esoterica
Summary: OneShot. Yuri. Raven encuentra la sorpresa que la tamaraneana le preparó, mientras tanto, relata cómo ha sido su relación con Star a lo largo de un año, como pasaron de amigas a amantes.


Nada más

Mientras caminaba revisé una vez más el mapa que Starfire había pasado por debajo de mi puerta esa mañana. Había algunos trazos que me costaba trabajo identificar, parecía que lo había hecho de prisa y sin mucha atención, al retirar el papel de mi rostro comprobé con alegría que había llegado al lugar indicado.

De acuerdo con el mapa tenía que salir de la torre, llegar a la ciudad y caminar hasta llegar al parque. Hasta ese momento todo fue sencillo, después los nombres de las calles se transformaron en dibujos de árboles que francamente me costó trabajo identificar, pero en cuanto llegué ahí, supe que todo iba a valer la pena.

Fue nuestro primer aniversario. Hasta ahora me cuesta trabajo pronunciar esas palabras. Como si no lo entendiera. Pero ¿cómo podría haberlo imaginado? Para mí todo era bastante claro, Star pasaría con Robin el resto de sus días. No estoy segura de cómo exactamente empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntas. Nos hicimos más cercanas que nunca. Yo la entendía y ella parecía entenderme. Mis sentimientos por ella crecieron y cambiaron considerablemente.

– Me siento segura contigo – dijo mientras conversábamos en su habitación – es como si tus ojos me hicieran sentir en casa.

Recuerdo que ella acarició una de mis mejillas y la bombilla que colgaba del techo explotó en cientos de pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

Frente a mí, sobre el pasto estaba extendido un bello mantel blanco con puntos amarillos sujeto en cada esquina con pequeñas cajas rojas en forma de corazón.

– Nunca te lo tomas a la ligera ¿verdad? – solté al aire confiando en que nadie me escucharía.

Al centro, había una canasta, igual a aquellas que se ven en las películas, me pregunté de dónde la habría sacado ya que nunca había visto nada igual. Cuidando no estropear nada me senté sobre el mantel y metí las manos en los bolcillos de la sudadera que llevaba. Pude sentir la cajita de regalo. Parecía tan pequeña. No tenía comparación con aquello.

Aunque no era algo que hiciera con normalidad, la idea de ese día de campo con ella me emocionaba. Había escogido el lugar perfecto. Era un claro, alto y completamente verde con algunos toques de color por aquí y por allá, desde donde me encontraba podía ver el pequeño lago y a los niños jugando a su alrededor.

Desde el primer momento había sido así, ella lo daba todo. Me hacía sentir amada. Me hacía sentir que alguien se preocupaba por mí y que estaría a mi lado para siempre. Me sentía especial y diferente. Como si todo fuera un sueño.

Al principio fue complicado, la relación se mantenía en secreto, principalmente porque el rompimiento de Star y Robin era demasiado reciente y en segundo lugar, porque queríamos disfrutarnos la una a la otra. También ha resultado difícil aprender a controlarme, recuerdo todos los pretextos que dábamos cuando aparecía una nueva ventana rota, o cuando estallaban las lámparas o incluso los juegos de cocina se hacían pedazos.

Eso es lo que amo de ella, su dulzura, su paciencia. La forma en la que me mira cuando algo pasa. Cómo coloca sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y me hace saber que todo va a estar bien. Sus palabras de alivio y sus abrazos reconfortantes.

No me importaría tener que vivir todo eso de nuevo, lo haría sin dudar y por nada pediría que fuera diferente.

El viento revolvió mi cabello y giré el rostro para esquivar las hojas secas que se levantaban a mi alrededor. Abrí los ojos y la vi observándome desde lejos. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y supuse que se estaba mofando de mí. Le sonreí de vuelta. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y volvió a encantarme. Era lo mismo que sucedía cada día. Lo mismo que pasaba cada vez que la veía. No podía evitarlo. Ella había encontrado la forma de hacerme caer. Y me encantaba.

Empezó a caminar, dejando que su delicado vestido rosa que caía sobre su cuerpo a la perfección se agitara con el aire que la envolvía, en la mano izquierda llevaba una botella de vino y en la otra un par de copas de vidrio.

Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de mi pude escuchar su risa. Se hincó sobre el mantel y acomodó mi cabello, arrojando al aire un par de hojas que se me habían quedado enredadas. De mi cabello pasó a mi mejilla y luego a mi barbilla. Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos.

– Me encanta cuando haces eso.

Volví a abrir los ojos justo en el momento en el que ella pasó su mano detrás de mi cuello jalándome hacia ella. No opuse resistencia. Sentí la punta de su nariz rozar la mía y su cálida respiración sobre mis labrios. Podía olerla. Era dulce. Me hacía sentir una calidez que no se puede comparar con nada que exista. Por fin, sus labios se posaron con ternura sobre los míos. Me impulsé hacia delante y tomé su cintura. Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció.

Nuestro primer beso había sido similar. Torpe de mi parte debo agregar. Aunque era algo que deseaba, no era algo que esperara. Me tomó por sorpresa y aunque había pasado poco tiempo, mis emociones habían rebasado su límite. Simplemente se soltaron. A ninguna nos importó el caos que se desató a nuestro alrededor. Ella me tenía a mí. Y yo la tenía a ella.

Alejó su rostro del mío y sentí un dolor en el pecho. Siempre deseaba que esos momentos fueran eternos.

Se sentó a mi lado y colocó las copas entre nosotras llenando ambas hasta la mitad. Me miró a los ojos y me ofreció una de las copas.

– Gracias – dije tomando la copa – por todo.

– Te amo.

– Te amo – respondí.

Abrió la canasta y de ella sacó un par de emparedados envueltos en servilletas rosadas que hacían juego con las cajitas que mantenían el mantel en su lugar.

– También traje té.

– Star, yo… Me gustaría poder devolverte cada una de las cosas que tú me has dado y que has hecho por mí – era consciente de que mi voz sonaba algo apagada – todo esto es perfecto – regresé las manos a mis bolcillos y apreté con fuerza la cajita que guardaba en uno de ellos – yo solo…

No me dejó terminar, puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me miró con ternura.

– No necesito que me des nada, con que te quedes conmigo es suficiente.

– De todos modos quiero darte algo.

Saqué de mi bolcillo la caja de color morado que estaba decorada con un delgado listón blanco, ella la tomó en sus manos y la abrió con delicadeza. Una vez más sus ojos brillaron mientras sacaba de la cajita un collar del que colgaba un dije en forma de estrella que estaba decorado con brillantes color verde similar al de sus ojos.

– Raven, es hermoso.

Me lo dio y se giró levantando su cabello para que se lo pudiera poner, mis manos temblaban, así que mis intentos de cerrar el collar fueron muy torpes, fue hasta el tercer intento que todo quedó en su lugar.

– Me encanta.

Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a mí. Un nuevo beso se apoderó de nuestro espíritu. Pude sentir el amor correr por mis venas y pude sentir como ella me ama. Entendí que mientras nos tuviéramos la una a la otra todo estaría bien. Estaríamos en casa.


End file.
